


The Horrible Choices of Two Lords

by Masterpwn



Series: Another Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master has Rose and the Doctor must make a choice, a terrible choice, in order to save her. A series of four drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you, this is dark.
> 
> From the Master's perspective.

No matter how many times he hears her scream, he never gets used to it.

He loves every second.

The Doctor is coming, this time he'll win. He'd have to kill to get to her, and then the Doctor won't be the Doctor. He'll have won.

Would he really do _anything_ for Rose Tyler?

That's soon to be found out. Would he murder for Rose? To save her?

The storm is approaching. He can't wait to see the destruction that follows.

He repeats his previous action and the music of her pained voice fills the air, synchronizes with the drums.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Doctor's perspective.

He has Rose. How does he have Rose? It doesn't matter. How can he save Rose?

He sees the shield that stands in his way.

That's how he must save Rose. A massacre. To get to her, he'd be the last man standing out of millions.

He can't do it. It... But Rose. He _needs_ to get to Rose.

Millions. Millions compared to one.

It's possible. The means is right here in his hands, courtesy of his greatest rival.

That's his choice, kill them all, these innocents, or listen to Rose suffer indefinitely.

This is it. A big red button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Master's perspective.

The moment approaches. Will he spare them? His blood boils in excitement. Maniacal and cruel laughter fills the air.

_Again._

Rose cries out.

It's right there! Push it! End it all! If you really love her so much, save her!

Your Master grows impatient. _Again!_

By now she has lost everything. Her voice, her hope, her will to live.

The Doctor is trembling with unknown emotion. She sees it and cries without sound. _No!_

Cracks are showing, it's plain to see. More laughter ensues.

There's fire in his eyes. He can't put it off any longer. He makes his choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Doctor's perspective.

He's done this before. A much greater scale. _Gallifrey burned!_ Billions upon billions.

Rage boils, everything is all horribly blurred, everything is red.

His whole body is trembling with pure anger, this cruel man. The Master. Is he finally ruling like he wanted to?

He looks down. Here is the means. Does he have the will? His eyes close for a moment. When they open, everything is lost. In a single moment, he gives up everything.

She cries out her final time. She weeps with a different pain, worse pain, in pure despair.

He's broken.

They watch as millions burn.


End file.
